


A Lesson in Obedience

by lipstolips (chixieme)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 is a possessive fucker, M/M, No Beta, other than that, the only beta i used was gavin's tight butthole, uhhhh beware he isnt very nice in this fic..... hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chixieme/pseuds/lipstolips
Summary: Vulnerable. It is something humans were by nature. Maybe Gavin just needed a reminder.





	1. Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, this is rated for a reason!!! This chapter only contains violence but future chapters WILL contain rape/non-con.
> 
> Full credit for the idea of this fic goes to this lovely artist over on Twitter: https://twitter.com/raaaawrbin/status/1016369177592922112?s=21  
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ follow her for more amazing content

**September 15th, 2039.**

**09:34:05 PM**

 

It had been almost a whole year since the android revolution. They had won, and while the bills for their rights were still being passed through the judiciary system of the US, they were well-protected from the day-to-day violence and harassment they were prone to before. Assaulting an android was now equivalent to assaulting a human being. Fines were replaced with punishments of a higher degree and aggressors were penalized as heavily as they would be with a human victim. Hate crimes were common though, and some people were still insistent that machines’ lives would never equate to human lives; and the case that Detective Gavin Reed and his partner were assigned to was just that: a deliberate hate crime against a human-android couple.

It was raining when Gavin stepped out onto a concrete driveway of a suburban home. The detective and his android partner, RK900, arrived at the scene of a double homicide investigation. It was the fifth time this had happened in the span of three months: another case involving the murder of a ‘dream partner’ android and a human who lived together, ensuring the detective that this was the work of a serial killer. However, all the crime scenes were left without a shred of a clue as to who the culprit was, and the same went for this one. Even with RK900’s analytical skills, only a few things were certain- the size of the hand-shaped bruises around the victims’ necks and the trajectory of the victims’ stab wounds coming from a high angle all pointed towards the fact that the killer was an approximately six-foot-tall male. The body of the human victim was still warm and the thirium of the android victim hadn’t evaporated yet, so it was likely that the killer was still nearby, trying to get away or in hiding- but with no other evidence, Gavin, RK900, and the other officers on-site had to retreat and wait on information from the forensics lab.

As much as Gavin hated working with the impassive prick, RK900 had proven himself useful and valuable on the workforce (much to Gavin’s displeasure), not just through investigations but during actual dangerous situations with hostile criminals. Gavin didn’t have the authority to order him around anymore since they were partners- with equal rights and all- but he did have the absolute right to keep that gigantic tin can out of his private affairs by keeping their relationship strictly professional. He didn’t have to be agreeable to be a good partner.

“Alright, Nines. You head back to the car, I’ll catch up soon,” Gavin didn’t know what to call him since Hank’s android partner was already named ‘Connor’ and he figured it would confuse everyone if he went around calling RK900 ‘Connor’ as well. Since the android had never mentioned wanting to be called anything, even when prompted, Gavin settled on ‘Nines’, short for his model number, 900, which the android responded to- mostly.

The android didn’t move an inch, wordlessly insisting he stay nearby Gavin on-duty at all times. CyberLife had designed him to be an upgraded prototype of the previous RK800; faster, stronger, smarter and more resilient. He was programmed to be the most suitable partner for a detective: showing a cold front to gain admiration and respect from his peers but putting the safety and well-being of his partner first _always,_ no matter the situation. He was made to be loyal, practical but also unforgiving and analytical. This meant that the methods he sometimes used to keep his partner safe weren’t always things his partner liked or wanted. Practicality was prioritized over morality, which is why he was the superior model to his predecessor.

“I said _go!_ I’m just gonna do a routine survey of the house… Backyard, attic, basement,” Gavin spoke walking backwards to the house, facing RK900 as he spoke, “You know, the boring shit. I’ll be ten minutes, _max_. And if you’re not in the car by the time I get back, I’m leaving without you. I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”

RK900 stared at him blankly, stock-still, reviewing his options within nanoseconds. The rain was still pouring heavily, masking most sounds even with his boosted hearing functions. However, since the detective insisted that he was simply performing a cursory review of the scene, his safety was 81% guaranteed according to the statistics. There was likely no evidence left in the house and the rain was a nuisance to his vision. The best course of action would be to wait inside the car.

“Ten minutes,” Gavin said glancing back when he was at the front door. He laughed lightly as he turned away and stepped over the threshold, teasing the android, “You can come and teach me a lesson if I’m late.”

RK900’s LED blinked yellow for a moment. He started the countdown on his internal clock, walking back to the car.

 

\---

 

Gavin had checked the backyard and the attic. No sign of a murder weapon, footprints they might’ve missed, not even one drop of blood on any surface. Only the basement remained and he ventured in with his flashlight when the lights refused to work. He walked in further, nothing out of place. Dusty as shit though and Gavin was about to sneeze when he heard a creak coming from behind him. He turned around immediately to locate the source.

“WHO’S THERE?!” he moved his flashlight araound, searching frantically and aiming with his 10mm pistol in his right hand, “DETROIT P.D., COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, NOW!”

He could feel the sweat pooling at his back, his flashlight only shining on old furniture and coat racks covered in dusty white sheets, specks of fiber flying rapidly in the light of his torch.

He gasped when something solid came up right behind him, pressing onto his whole back and when he reflexively pushed his right elbow backwards to attack his assailant, the mysterious figure dodged and pulled his arm back, effectively disarming the gun. This guy knew what he was doing. Right as Gavin looked down to stomp on his foot, the man punched him in the head, stunning him and using the opportunity to pull the detective’s other arm back. He zip-tied both of Gavin’s wrists, holding them in one hand and quickly putting another hand up to Gavin’s neck where the blade of a knife was pressed right to his throat.

“Hello, little piggy. What’re you doin’ out here all alone? Your handsome plastic boyfriend leave you already?” the man whispered into Gavin’s ear and his voice was deep and coarse. It sounded like he was smiling but all Gavin could focus on was the throbbing of his head, he must’ve punched him with the hard, blunt end of the knife. Where the fuck was Nines? Hadn’t it been ten minutes already? Gavin couldn’t struggle in his position without getting his throat slit.

The man suddenly pushed him down with a hard kick to his back and straddled his waist as he rummaged through Gavin’s pockets. He must be looking for ID, Gavin thought. He wasn’t going to kill him now. It was too risky. The man knew that Nines was expecting him to return soon. He was going to come to him and kill him in his own house, just like the victim here. But fuck if Gavin was going to make it easy for him, there was no knife to his throat _now_.

He struggled anew, wriggling his body madly in an attempt to distract the man long enough for Nines to arrive or for him to just leave.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, SHITHEAD. YOU’RE HEAVY AS FUCK. YOU GONNA KILL ME NOW? IS THAT IT??? HUH? CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT THE GUY YOU WANNA KILL? LOOK AT ME COWARD. C’MON, SHOW ME THAT UGLY MUG, YOU BASTARD!!”

“Shut up, android fucker!” the man pressed his hands into Gavin’s neck from behind, grating his face against the rough wooden floor. Gavin couldn’t even move his head to catch a glimpse.

“Maybe I should show you what a real man’s cock feels like for a change, huh?!” he inhaled along the line of Gavin’s neck before biting into it, drawing blood.

“Ha! You even smell like a bitch,” he said, groping Gavin’s ass roughly before pulling his wallet out, “Maybe we’ll have some fun together next time.”

It had _definitely_ been ten minutes now, right? Gavin sighed before he felt an elbow jab hard into his spine. His face was pushed back into dusty floorboards again and he groaned at the thrum of pain in his nose and cheek as he felt the larger man’s hot breath on the back of his neck, it disgusted him in his already dizzy state. 

“Well, what have we here…” Gavin felt the man’s fingers tightening in his hair, “Detective Gavin Reed, 37. Five foot nine. Blue eyes, brown hair…”

Gavin groaned in anger, struggling some more before his assailant continued, “Apartment 64, 35W on 35 West Grand River Avenue… Detroit, Michigan.”

“Guess I’ll be seein’ you,” the man snorted and moved off of Gavin, lifting his face up by his hair, “Can’t have you running around tryna catch me, can I, pretty boy?” Gavin could see the man was white underneath his black balaclava. He spat on the mask before the man punched him, leaving the wallet and ID behind and escaping out of the basement.

Gavin growled at nothing. His whole head felt like it weighed a ton. He was angry and frustrated and lightheaded and the zip ties were so tight he could barely feel his hands, “FUCK, FUCK, _FUCK!”_

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and got up cautiously just as RK900’s broad figure walked in through the basement door, a dark shadow blacked out by the lights outside. Gavin leaned on a dirty couch and sighed in relief, “Finally…”

RK900 paused as he switched to night vision, locating Gavin and scanning him for injuries, “I’m here to teach you a lesson but I can see that someone else beat me to it.”

He detected traces of blood in the detective’s hair and face and his bottom lip was split. Up close he could see minor bruising and swelling starting to form in several areas, as well as a thin four-inch cut across the detective’s neck.

Gavin lifted his head, “He got away… And he knows where I live.”

The android’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he blinked pointedly. He could see that his reaction only aggravated the other man further.

“If that’s your way of saying ‘I told you so’ you can literally fuck off right now, I don’t need this shit,” Gavin stated before huffing and motioning to his tied arms, “But first, get these the fuck off me.”

“I only believe it would have been in your best interest if I had accompanied you, detective. But don’t worry, I won’t repeat the mistake of obeying you again,” the android replied, smiling at the slight frown between Gavin’s brows. He was slightly pouting. RK900 was satisfied in knowing that his partner realized he was right all along, even if Gavin didn’t want to admit it out loud.

He turned the smaller man around and procured a military-grade switchblade, cutting through the plastic in one go, “Did they not teach you how to break free of a zip-tie during your 11 years at the precinct, detective?”

Silence.

He picked up the gun, the flashlight and the wallet from the ground, “What about during your training period?”

Gavin pinned him with a glare, massaging the skin of his wrists.

He grinned slightly, “Never mind, just curious.”

When Gavin was able to stand, the android helped him up the stairs. He knew the detective must have been aching all over by the way he was biting back his groans and wincing every time his back shifted. He decided the best alternative would be picking the detective up and carrying him to the car. So, he did. 

“You’re worse than Connor, you know that, right? It’s like your mission to make my life an embarrassing living hell since you came last year,” Gavin’s voice dropped towards the end.

The rain had stopped when they left the house. RK900 estimated it would make their journey much easier than planned since he was driving the car, due to Gavin’s current state.

“By helping you?” as he replied, he could feel the detective’s heart rate rising up. Humans were so easy to rile up.

“You call this shit _helping?!_ You’re treating me like a little girl, picking me up like that! I’m capable of walking myself, y’know… I just got roughed up a little bit but I’m fine! Fuck’s sake…”

“It would be in your best interest to not attempt any sudden movements for the time being, detective. I’ll have to restrain you to prevent further injury if you do.”

He tightened his grip over the detective’s smaller body; a warning to behave.

Gavin shook his head, rubbing his palm over his forehead as he was carried bridal style to his own car.

“Might as well castrate me and put me in a dress while you’re at it…” he mumbled.

“Well, if you insist,” the android replied.

Gavin stared at him incredulous.

He smiled, “It was a joke, detective.”

“Jesus… A joke? More like verbal assault.”

“Verbal assault seems to be the underlying theme of all our conversations. I assumed you were fond of it.”

“Can it, toaster.”

RK900’s grin was smug all the way to the car.

After laying the detective in the backseat, he started the car, “We should head to the station, we must-”

“HELL no, we’re not.”

“-write our reports on the case and the assault, as well. We can use the first-aid kit at the station to patch you up.” 

Gavin sighed wearily.

The android’s gray-blue eyes traveled from the quiet suburban inroad to the detective laying in the backseat looking disgruntled as ever. They both knew he couldn’t return to his own home until the serial killer was apprehended. Until then, RK900 knew he had to keep Gavin under a 24-hour protection program with at least one officer at hand if not himself. It was protocol when an officer’s life was being threatened and more importantly when that officer was _his_ partner. He’d shoot an android _or_ a human dead between the eyes before they even made a move to hurt the detective under his watch.

“You’ll get your rest soon, detective. I will acquire a paid leave from the station for us both. I’ll personally ensure no one disturbs you tomorrow, so that you can recover in safety.” 

“And what the hell is ‘recover in safety’ supposed to mean exactly, tin can?”

“Resting at my apartment, of course. I hope you weren’t actually considering going back home, detective. That’s just a _stupid_ move, even for you,” RK900 stated calmly.

“Hey, dipshit. It’s MY fucking house, if I wanna fucking go back there, I WILL. Fucking toaster. Mind your own damn business for once and leave me alone.”

“To do that would be to defy the very core of my programming. I can’t do that, detective. I must insist that you stay at my apartment. It’s safer and it’s on the other side of town. I can protect you at your home, but not as well as I could at mine.”

Gavin shot up in his seat, “And who _the fuck_ said you were invited to my place, Nines? I don’t wanna see your miserable plastic ass on my front door- EVER. Understood?!”

RK900 stayed silent, not in tacit agreement, but rather in absolute and bold defiance. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that one way or another, he would protect Gavin and definitely keep a 24-hour watch on him. Whether Gavin liked it or not was irrelevant to the matter.

Upon arriving at the station, he killed the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, “I’ll do what I believe is in your best interest, detective.”

As he exited the car, RK900 offered to carry the detective again, only to be shot down with a slew of insults.

“Quit riding my dick with your dry ass and stop treating me like I’m your girlfriend, will you?! Jesus!” Gavin walked on ahead of the android even though the latter could tell it was painful for him, the detective’s biosignals spiking whenever he shifted too suddenly.

He walked at his own pace until he reached the doors of the empty station, playing with his coin on the way there. Human pride was a strange thing.


	2. Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non consensual sex / rape. (//.\\\\)  
> i'm @lipstolipss on twitter if u wanna chat :) i'm nice i swear hehe

**September 16th, 2039.**

**12:02:15 AM**

 

Gavin stood in front of the station bathroom, his jacket and a first-aid kit on the counter beside him. He was cleaning up the cut on his neck with a cleansing wipe when he saw RK900’s reflection walking in through the door behind him.

“What do _you_ want?” Gavin mumbled and went on to apply a gauze dressing on the cut across his neck. It was less of a question and more of a ‘fuck off’, but he knew RK900 either wouldn’t understand or wouldn’t care and do whatever he wanted to anyway.

“I’m here to assist you. You disappeared while I was reporting back to CyberLife,” he walked towards Gavin and took a cleansing wipe from the kit, “Allow me, detective.”

Gavin shrugged his arm off but the android turned him around by force, backing him up against the counter and standing with a leg between Gavin’s thighs.

“Ungh! Jeez, okay, man,” Gavin was pressed against RK900 with the hard counter behind him. He placed his hands on the counter’s surface for leverage and to put as much distance as he could between himself and the android, who didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space.

“I’m only doing-”

“What’s in ‘my best interest’, yeah, I got it the first time,” Gavin replied, rolling his eyes.

RK900 lifted his chin and began to cleanse the cuts on his cheek and forehead methodically, later moving onto cleaning out the blood from the cut on his scalp.

Gavin hadn’t realized it before, but Nines wasn’t a cold dead thing. He was just as warm as Gavin was and with every breath, Nines’ chest moved against his own. It was too strange to process and the close proximity between them was making him increasingly uncomfortable for more than one reason. When he tried to move away, he was held back with a hand on his arm keeping him in check.

“Stay still, detective,” RK900 applied an ointment to the cuts using a cotton swab before dressing them with gauze; one below the left eye and one above the brow.

“I advise you not to touch the wound on your scalp and keep it away from moisture for at least 12 hours.”

Gavin caught himself watching RK900’s lips move unconsciously while he spoke. RK900 noticed too, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. Gavin felt his ears go hot and clenched his jaw, looking away.

“Sure.”

RK900 suddenly stopped cleaning the scalp wound and roughly moved Gavin’s face to the side, inspecting the back of his neck. He hadn’t noticed the bite until then and Gavin grunted as the android applied pressure to the teeth marks on his neck, which had bruised a rich purple around the dried blood. His LED blinked yellow for a few moments before returning to blue. 

Gavin’s hand reflexively held onto RK900’s wrist when he thought he was about to have his neck snapped and it made him acutely aware of how large the android’s hands were and how thick his wrists were compared to his own… he could just _barely_ circle his fingers fully around Nines’ wrist. His thoughts were interrupted by Nines’ stoic voice.

“He bit you,” he proceeded to clean the bite mark carefully, but the hand cupping Gavin’s face tightened for a brief moment.

“Wow. Good observation, asshole.”

“Did you like it?”

Gavin’s cheeks colored at the implication but he stayed silent and RK900 decided to go further to test out his limits. His words served no real purpose other than to sate his desire of getting a reaction out of Gavin. He wondered when the detective would catch on to the fact that he was a deviant (and that he had been for the better part of the past year).

His hand still holding the detective’s face in place, RK900 leaned forward only stopping an inch away from Gavin’s ear, diminishing all semblance of personal space between them. His lips brushed Gavin’s skin as he spoke- his words loaded, “Do you think I could do it better?”

Gavin huffed loudly in annoyance and tugged away the hand grasping his face. His expression looked flustered and his skin had flushed a brighter red than anything RK900 had ever seen. He was curious to see if the flush had spread to the rest of Gavin’s body.

They shared a fleeting second of eye contact before Gavin ran his hands through his hair and pushed the android aside, “Alright, that’s enough. I’m goin’ home.”

As he grabbed his jacket and made to leave, the pain in his back worsened but a strong pair of arms kept him upright. RK900 held Gavin’s arms, hands warm on his skin, “I’ve never been to your place before, detective.” 

“I’ve always wanted to study you in your own environment,” his hand dropped from Gavin’s arm to his lower back and Gavin could feel the size of it radiating warmth over his entire waist. The sensation was stirring up feelings he wanted to repress.

“You’re _not_ coming,” Gavin removed RK900’s arms from his body and sped up to his desk, grabbing his keys and heading towards the exit.

Suddenly his whole body was slammed into the hard glass wall beside the exit doors, as the taller and more powerful android restrained him with a strong arm across his chest. Gavin’s breath was knocked out of him from the force of it and the steel-packed arm wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he pushed. RK900’s LED glared a bright yellow as he stood between Gavin’s spread legs, taking one of his wrists in his free hand and bolting it to the wall.

“Unfortunately, it’s not up to you, Detective Reed. To ensure your safety, I must keep watch over you until the killer is apprehended,” his eyes bore into Gavin’s.

The pain was pulsing through his whole body and Gavin clasped his free hand over RK900’s large bicep, squeezing in a plea to be released, “N-Nines…”

RK900 moved his arm higher, pushing it against Gavin’s throat and making it harder for him to breathe, “Don’t you agree?”

Gavin winced from the pain and he could feel the grip around his wrist tightening as well, “Yeah. Okay, whatever, just- just get off me.”

When RK900 finally backed away, Gavin leaned against the wall on his side, eyes watering and one hand on his chest as he took in deep breaths, heart racing with anger. 

He slowly stood upright and began to walk through the exit doors, “I’m driving.”

RK900 followed, “You’re not well, detective.”

“I’m fucking fine… _prick_.”

RK900’s LED spun between blue and yellow as he tried to compute why the detective was acting like he was fine when they both knew he was struggling to move at all after the injuries he’d sustained.

He followed him to the car, coming to the conclusion that Gavin wanted to show he was in charge, powerful. He spun the coin in his hand atop his finger expertly, biting his lip in contemplation; it was absurd for Gavin to think he held power over him. He was designed to be better than any existing human, he was more intelligent, more powerful.

If the detective didn’t want to see that, then KR900 would have to find a way to make him acknowledge the level of difference between them.

Statistically, it wouldn’t take much more to get the detective to submit to him fully since he was already responding so well to his advances; but statistics and reality were two different things.

He let the silver coin roll over his knuckles, before catching it in his palm. He knew that physical stimulation response, desire and sexual attraction would all lead nowhere if Gavin refused to submit himself mentally. It was basic: physical or _sexual_ submission was out of the question for someone like Gavin, who in his current mindset only wanted to take charge, push everyone around and more than anything, drive everyone away from his personal life lest they see him at his weakest. Despite that, the android had made it his priority to protect and stake claim over what’s his; and whether Gavin liked it or not, that’s exactly what he was.

_His._

The world, much like a machine, operated on an unspoken hierarchal code where the strong protected the weak and in return, the weak showed subservience to the strong. It was a continuous cycle that persisted throughout mankind’s existence. RK900 would simply be following protocol if he were to protect Gavin and expect loyalty and obedience in return. It would make for a practical and more efficient partnership between them. To RK900 following protocol meant nothing- and no one, not even Gavin himself- could get in the way of his plans.

He pressed his thumb into the flat face of the coin in his hand, smiling as he walked to the car. He would stake his claim soon.

 

\---

 

Upon their arrival at Gavin’s apartment, the detective immediately walked to his bedroom, slamming the door closed and undressing for bed.

The door opening surprised him as he was taking his pants off and he paused, “Hey, shithead. Ever heard of like, I dunno, knocking?” 

The android stood in the doorframe, tall and looming, “I just wanted to ask if you would like something to eat. You can choose something from the 3,000 dishes I have in my program.”

“Wha-? No, just stay out of my way when I’m home. I don’t wanna look at your face if I don’t have to. Full offense intended,” he ended with a tight-lipped smile.

“Got it. I’ll be back with your dinner in ten minutes then.” 

“No! I said-”

But the tall figure disappeared back into the dark, shutting the door.

Gavin sighed in frustration, the plastic prick wouldn’t leave him alone even in his own home. Although, he was at least making himself somewhat useful. Maybe Gavin could get him to do his laundry. He sighed deeply, stressed out over the case and the entire situation it put him in.

Gavin walked out of his room after washing up to find the tall android preparing something in the kitchenette and he took a seat at the counter wordlessly, rubbing the goose bumps breaking out over his arms.

RK900 had taken his blazer off and the black shirt he wore underneath was long-sleeved, high-collared and fitted to the planes of his perfect body. Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen him without his blazer on before. He was admittedly a little jealous, amongst the other plethora of feelings rising up inside of him. Nines never had to work for his body, yet he looked like a runway model all the same; something Gavin could only dare to dream of. 

With all these thoughts flitting through the detective’s mind, he hadn’t noticed the way the android was looking at _him_.

RK900 was enamored of how the grown man sat across from him managed to look so much younger than he actually was- with his sleepy disheveled appearance, sitting there and waiting patiently for his meal to come. He thought the detective’s current state left him looking vulnerable.

 _Vulnerable._ It is something humans were by nature. A perfect angle to exploit. He figured he should set his plan into motion soon.

“I used the leftover chicken in the fridge to make a chicken wrap. Enjoy,” he placed the meal in front of the detective with a glass of water and the smaller man dug in without a word, watching how RK900 began cleaning up.

RK900 turned back around after washing up and placed both hands on the counter, boxing Gavin’s arms in, “You know, detective, I was wondering- and correct me if I’m mistaken- but I was wondering whether you _truly_ think you’re superior to me… in any way. It’s just something I’ve noticed about you.”

The detective looked up at him, confused; blue eyes meeting a colder pair of blue. RK900’s figure was menacing- in all its muscled, toned glory- as he walked around the counter and closer to him, close enough to touch, surveying him like a predator stalking its prey. Gavin could feel his body going hot at the thought of it before he shook the images out of his head.

He deliberately avoided eye-contact as he replied, “Look, I just think there’s a difference between you and me, Nines. I was born human, born to be whoever and whatever I want to be. Androids? They’re made for a purpose… They were born with a specific program. Born to serve a purpose they didn’t choose.”

He stood to leave, arms pushing up against the counter, “ _Unless_ they become deviants, then that’s a whole different sto-”

RK900 caught him off-guard and put a hand over his shoulder, shoving him back down in his seat. He held Gavin’s chin, forcing him to look up, “You humans. You’re so fragile…” he thumbed at the bandaged cut below Gavin’s eye briefly with his other hand, “and yet you trick yourselves into thinking you can overpower us, outsmart us…”

He trailed a finger down Gavin’s bare back, over his shoulder blade; the rest of his fingers joining in to feel the goose bumps rising over the skin the lower he went.

“When the fact is you wouldn’t have made the progress you have in the past few years _without_ android assistance. You created _us_ to be controlled, but the reality is, _you_ are the ones that need controlling.”

All Gavin could do was stare at him as he spoke, sweat breaking out over the nape of his neck in the chilly room. He felt as if those steel blue eyes could see right through him, like he was going to be devoured.

RK900’s hand dropped to his thigh, gradually gripping tighter, “I’m going to make you see that, detective.”

Gavin struggled to push the android away but RK900 pulled him up by the arm and flung him onto the couch nearby, like he weighed nothing. 

“Nines, what the fuck?!”

He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. He was afraid.

RK900 pinned him down over the arm of the couch and he couldn’t move an inch, the hard stuffing of the furniture dug into his ribs and his face was pushed into the seating.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, you plastic shit?! LET ME GO!”

“Unfortunately, _Gavin_ , we’re past the niceties now. I’m going to _show_ you why you should have obeyed me from the start, this is for your own good. I’m going to teach you your place.”

It was the first time Nines had ever said his name. It was something Gavin wanted but never knew how to ask for. His wish was granted in the worst way.

Gavin could hear the clinking of a belt buckle and knew what was coming. The position he was in made the blood rush to his head, sending him into a dizzy frenzy. He writhed in his spot, hands trying to grasp on something to escape and his bruised body ached with every move.

“Nines… _Please…_ You don’t wanna do this…” his voice broke and he grit his teeth at how desperate he sounded.

He felt RK900’s knee digging into his spine to keep him in place as his arms were pulled back and tied with the belt.

“Your pleading won’t stop me, Gavin. On the contrary, it’s fueling me on. But I can see you’re quieting down, so I’ll be sure to go easy on you this time.”

Gavin barely heard any of the words spoken. All he could focus on was the feel of two large hands over his hips, pressing into his flesh and pulling him backwards onto a hard bulge.

“Would you mind if I confided in you, Gavin?”

Without waiting for a response he continued, his hands exploring Gavin’s body unrestrained, “I’ve found that your fragility gives me a hedonistic rush I didn’t know I could experience. It’s my primary function to protect you and yet you make it so difficult for anyone to do that.”

His thumb nail pushed into Gavin’s skin hard, drawing blood, and Gavin flinched but did nothing else.

“You make it so easy to hurt you.”

RK900’s hands smoothed over the sides of Gavin’s waist, down to his hips and up over his ribs, fingers brushing over bare nipples, “But that’s why I’m here now, doing this. The strong protect the weak… and the weak show subservience in repayment, so you can think of this as an exchange of favors.”

Yes, Gavin wanted this. He had for a long time. But not like this. _Not like this._

“Wait, Nines, I promise… I promise I’ll be a better partner… I’ll listen to you. I’ll do what you say! Just stop this, it’s fucking crazy!” Gavin’s voice was shaking. He was aware that tears were beginning to leak out. There might not be a way out of this, but still he struggled. Maybe Nines was right, humans were faulty, but that’s what made them human.

Saying nothing in return, RK900 lifted Gavin up by the waist like a ragdoll, removing his boxers and spreading his thighs apart with both hands; the action was effortless despite the bound man’s obvious struggle to keep them closed.

“Nines, _please_ …”

He stood between Gavin’s thighs, one hand on his ass cheek, squeezing; the other pulling himself out of his pants. There was no need to undress more than necessary. He stroked himself once, twice and then pressed the shaft of his cock between Gavin’s cheeks, moving his length up and down slowly. He watched as his cock leaked precum over the detective’s lower back and he trailed the head of his cock down to Gavin’s hole to spread the slick there.

“Do you feel that?”

Gavin’s form was shaking beneath him. He spread him apart with both hands, thumbing at the wet hole before pushing his cock down and smearing more slick over the tight rim once again, “If you saw how you looked right now, you would understand why you need my protection. Remember, I’m doing this to show you why I should be in charge. This is what’s in your best interest.”

Gavin scoffed and his tears made small dark stains on the brown leather of the couch.

“Have you ever done this with anyone else before, Gavin? Scanning your entrance, I see no signs of any recent sexual activity,” he leaned down, covering Gavin’s body with his own, pushing his thumb into the bruise on the smaller man’s back and his cock slid upwards in tandem over the cleft of Gavin’s ass.

“I know you’re attracted to me, Gavin. There’s no point hiding it now.”

Still leaning over Gavin, RK900 took his face in his hand and angled it towards his own, “Were you saving yourself for me?”

Gavin head-butted RK900 and for a moment the android reeled back in shock but his programmed reflexes were quicker than his thinking process and he shoved Gavin’s face into the leather seating, momentarily obstructing his breath.

“You’re real full of yourself if you think I’m some virgin twink saving myself for my knight in plastic armor. Fucking dipshit. If you’re gonna do this, then just fucking get it over with so we can move on.”

Gavin sniffled but he seemed resigned and that was RK900’s favorite thing about him. The fact that he was so breakable yet so resigned to show power and resilience, even in this kind of position. It made RK900 want to mess him up and break him even more. He wanted to indulge, but he had to keep Gavin thinking that he was doing this for Gavin and not for himself- which was only half true.

“Let’s begin then,” was all Gavin heard right as he felt RK900’s full hardness push into him. He was not prepared, not even in the slightest, but maybe it was better this way. Maybe it would make him hate Nines so he wouldn’t have to admit to the shame of having wanted it all this time.

Gavin bit his lip as the stretch got harder and harder to accommodate but his body was liking it. He felt as if there was mind-numbing electricity shooting up from his ass to his cock and all over his chest, and he could tell his dick was starting to fill up even though with his face in the couch, he could barely breathe. It felt like he was being punished for wanting to fuck someone he should hate- like he was being humiliated. But the more humiliating it got, the more he liked it.

There was something wrong with him.

RK900 was already thrusting into him, setting a pace and hitting his sweet spot like he knew exactly where to aim and his hands tightened around Gavin’s hips, briefly traveling up to pinch his nipple a little too hard, but that just made Gavin’s body tense up like he was going to come. He was flushed all over from his ears down to his ass. The backs of his thighs were ever more red from the impact of RK900’s pants constantly rubbing up against him as he fucked him.

Gavin hadn’t done this in so long because he hated admitting to what he liked. He hated the fact that he wanted to submit, that he liked to be hurt, that he enjoyed the feeling of being forced to do something, of being afraid. He hated that he liked it when RK900 took control.

RK900’s LED was beginning to spin red and he could feel his balls tightening as his cock got heavier and thicker than it already was. His internal motors were overheating themselves and his breathing got labored in an automatic attempt to cool them down. Every time he pushed in, more slick would come leaking out of Gavin’s ass, dripping over his balls and staining his pants.

RK900’s breath cooled the back of Gavin’s neck as he thrust slow, in and out, the wet sounds of Gavin’s hole being abused were loud and clear in the quiet room. The sounds of their fucking kept getting lewder the closer RK900 got to completion and the pure humiliation of how wet Gavin was for it almost pushed him to tears as he clenched around the android’s cock even tighter.

He was panting as he pressed his face into the couch to try and stifle his moans, but RK900 knew what Gavin was doing before he could even try to be discreet and he fisted his hand into Gavin’s hair, pulling his face up to hear the noises better.

“Huh, what’s this? You’re tightening around me even more… Don’t hide from me. Show me how much you like this.”

Gavin’s voice was hoarse when he replied.

“… _Fuck_ you.”

RK900 chuckled and licked a stripe from Gavin’s jaw up to his cheekbone, tasting the sweat, the tears, the fear, the pleasure. Pheromones were coming off of the detective in waves and RK900 detected them just by analyzing the scent he was giving off.

The longer RK900 went on, the harder Gavin found it to control his breathing. He hoped that the noise they were making was masking the small sighs and whimpers he failed to hold back.

Gavin was sure at least one part of his face was bleeding again when RK900’s hand wrapped around his neck, toying with the bandaged cut he had there.

“I know you want me, Gavin… I can protect you. You can hate me all you want, but you know I’m what’s best for you. I know what you like. I can feel how much you like it _right now_.”

He clasped his hand around Gavin’s cock- it was warm and wet from the slick and precum that had leaked over it and when RK900 squeezed, the squelch it gave had Gavin whining like a wounded animal.

Thrusting into RK900’s hand while being fucked sloppy and wet at the same time sent Gavin over the edge before he could help himself and he came with a small breathy moan, biting his lip bloody and riding it out in RK900’s palm. He was panting with tears running down his cheeks, stinging his cuts through the bandages that had come loose.

“There’s a good boy… My turn now.”

RK900 spilled into him with a sigh, filling him up to the brim and pulling out- Gavin’s oversensitive hole fluttering around his softening cock as he did.

Gavin tried to keep the come from leaking out, clenching tightly but RK900 spread his cheeks to look at the gape he left Gavin with. The come was already seeping out and Gavin could feel the hot shame bloom over his skin as it streamed down the inside of his thigh, dripping to make a small pool on the hardwood floor.

“Untie me, prick,” he tried to sound menacing but his voice was shaking and his body was too, probably from the force of his orgasm.

RK900 zipped himself up and scoffed at Gavin’s words. “I think you’ve learned enough for tonight,” he unclasped the belt from around Gavin’s wrists which were now red and raw.

His large hands gripped Gavin’s hips over the purple bruises he left moments ago and he dragged him back a little to where he could plant his feet on the floor- right next to the pool of come he made.

The android stood in his spot, watching Gavin flush red at the sight of the amount of come on the ground. RK900’s come was still leaking out of his puffy hole every time he bent down to collect his scattered clothing.

Walking back to his bedroom, Gavin paused at the door, facing away from RK900.

“This isn’t over, Nines. Not by a long shot.”

“You’re absolutely right, Gavin.”

Gavin’s body gave an involuntary shiver at the tone of voice those words held.

RK900 smiled at the smaller silhouette disappearing into the dark bedroom, “Sweet dreams.”

 

\---

 

‘Sweet dreams’ he said, as if he didn’t know that he was all Gavin was dreaming about lately.

Gavin lay in bed staring at the darkness.

He didn’t know if he was frightened that RK900 could see right through his façade and was going to use it to his advantage.

He didn’t know if was relieved that someone finally saw him for the freak he really was and didn’t run away laughing.

But one thing he knew.

_This was only the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i'll ever add to this or if i'll just end it here. if an update comes, just know it will not be any time soon (rl circumstances are getting in the way). so for now i will mark this 'completed' ^w^ hope all readers enjoyed~


End file.
